Random Story About Guy
by JaraelMoonsilver
Summary: Yeah... I know it's a crappy title. Just read. Warning: some characters may seem out of character. That's because they are, and I'm too lazy to fix it. Occurs right after the episode "The Enemy of My Enemy".
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before I start this, I want say: I know, I know. I'm being stupid, I'm already working on, like, five other facfics right now, but I had to write this down. Tell me what you think of it.**

**And yes, this is Guy of Gisbourne (I hope I'm spelling that right) in 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person. With that said, I don't own anything. If I did, a whole lot more of the characters would be dieing left and right. This is fictional, except for the tiny part from "The Enemy of My Enemy".**

**Also, spoilers (duh) for the third season. Here goes nothing.**

* * *

I have had many close calls with death. Some, closer than others. Some, I had no chance of escaping; and no reason to.

I was a monster.

I had murdered countless people just to please a sheriff I feared but didn't respect. I sold my only sister to a man who beat her, just for money.

And the one woman I loved…

I killed her, too.

I was acting out of anger, but that doesn't change anything. She died; died by my hand and I walked away.

Sometimes, I wish I could undo the past.

Other times, I just wish I could die. It would be better than living like this for the rest of my life.

* * *

Before you know it, you're outside, sitting on a horse with Robin and Archer on either side. Oh, and did I mention that there's a noose right in front of you? You begin arguing about who got you into this mess in the first place. You contemplate if it would be better to die here than at the hands of your sister.

Here. Definitely.

It's time. The guard walks up and puts the noose around your neck. How come you have to go first? The rope is tightened. You're afraid. You start to hyperventilate. This wasn't how it was supposed to end! You look over at Archer, then Robin. Your eyes lock. After all these years of trying to kill each other, it comes as a surprise that you're glad you both have made up before you die.

At least you won't die alone.

Your back stiffens as you wait for the sheriff to signal the guards. It won't be long now. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Archer nod to someone. What's he doing?

Suddenly, there's an explosion and a cloud of smoke covers everything. Robin's men come charging out of the crowd, cutting Archer and Robin's bonds. They leap off their horses, prepare to run. Then, they look back.

You can see what the looks in their eyes means. If they just left you here, they would have less problems to deal with. You gulp. They look at each other, then back at you.

* * *

"One sound and I'll slit your throat."

Gisbourne's eyes snap open. In the dimly lit hideout, he could just make out the silhouette of someone standing over him. Then he feels the cool blade of a knife under his chin. Out of instinct, he reacts; grabbing the assailant's hand, jumping out of bed, and pushing the person up against a wall; the knife turned against its wielder.

Kate's eyes widen. Before he can stop her, she yells, "Robin! Help!"

Robin and the rest of the gang surround Guy. He steps back, dropping the dagger on the dirt floor of the forest. "I-"

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin draws his sword.

"He- he tried to kill me!" Kate gasped.

"No, I didn't! Honest! I- didn't mean to-"

John scowled. "I knew we couldn't trust him."

Guy stared at his hands. "I wouldn't-"

* * *

It was because of that incident that I ended up here in the first place. They betrayed me. I had to leave. I was taken by Isabella's guards, and now am sitting in the dungeons awaiting my execution. I try to think things could be worse, but then realize they couldn't. It's all over for me.

* * *

You stand behind your sister, who is addressing the crowds. "My friends, I hope it will please you to know that, after so long, I have captured the man who has been terrorizing you for years. My traitorous brother, Guy of Gisbourne!" You are shoved onto the balcony. You glance behind you, hoping for some escape. All you see are spears pointed at you.

* * *

"Robin, I swear, I didn't do it!" The gang had decided it was up to Robin to determine what to do with Guy. He had settled on tying him to a tree and shooting arrows at him. One thudded into the tree right next to Gisbourne's face. "If you're trying to scare me into confessing, it won't work."

Robin grinned. "Who said anything about confessing? I know I trust Kate's word, and I don't trust yours." He raised his bow again. "So, I'm just going to have a bit of fun."

* * *

I gulp as I climb the steps. There's no getting out of this one. The crowds boo and hiss as the noose is put around my neck. It's tightened.

It's over.

* * *

"What shall we do with him?" You close your eyes as the people of Nottingham yell back in reply.

"Off with his head!"

"String him up!"

"Burn 'im!"

* * *

Guy can't take it any more. He lunges to the side in an effort to break the ropes just as Robin lets another arrow fly. If Gisbourne had stayed still, the arrow would have whistled right past his arm.

Instead, it thudded into his chest.

* * *

**Sooo… yeah. How was that? Remember, this is completely fictional except for that part from "The Enemy of My Enemy". I don't know if I should keep this going; the story I'm weaving together is kind of… out of character for some people, to say the least. If you guys want me to keep doing this, I will, but just keep in mind that it may not completely make sense. With that said, please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just FYI, these all tie-in in some way. The order of chronology is 3rd, 2nd, 1st. So 1st is the one that happens the latest. So... Read on!**

* * *

I glare at my sister who is sitting across the courtyard. She smiles back, as if to say, "I finally get my revenge."

She gestures to the guard beside me. "You may commence with the execution."

I shut my eyes and wait for the platform to fall out from under me, but…

"Psst!" I open my eyes just a slit, and find myself staring at Robin. I shake my head at him. _It's too dangerous._ He ignores me, so he left me no choice.

"Run!" I yell. Isabella has already seen him, and guards are beginning to close the huge doors that lead outside.

Robin looks up at me as the others hurry for the exit. "I was wrong to have doubted you. I'm not leaving without you."

I shake my head again. "Yes, you are." I kick the lever, and the floor disappears underneath my feet.

I fall…

* * *

Isabella nods to the crowd. "I think a hanging will be sufficient for a traitor such as him. Slow… painful…" She smiles at you. "Enjoyable…"

You lunge for her, but she jumps out of the way. You dive headlong off the balcony.

Your shackled hands grasp for something, and somehow grab the side of the ledge.

Isabella looks down at you, and you look up at her. "Isabella… Please! Help me!"

She contemplates this, while your grasp starts to slip. You know you probably look terrified; that's because you are.

As your hands slip and you start to fall again, Isabella reaches down at the last second and grabs your hand. After she hauls you back up, you all go back into the castle. She turns to you. "Don't think I saved your sorry life because I love you." She smiles wickedly. "It's because I wouldn't be able to see your expression when you died from all the way up here."

* * *

Guy tries to stifle a yell and slides down the trunk of the tree. Robin drops the bow and runs over. "Guy, I- I didn't mean to-"

Gisborne chuckles. "This sounds familiar." He groans as Robin slices through the bonds that held him to the tree.

Robin supports him as the others come running. "What happened?"

Guy grimaces as he stands up. "I'll tell you what happened." He points to Robin. "He shot me."

"You _what?_" Much asks in disbelieve.

Robin shakes his head. "I was _not_ trying to. He moved."

Guy laughs without humor. "Oh, so it's now _my_ fault? Who's idea was this anyways?" He waves away the gang and begins to stumble away from them.

"Wait, where're you goin', Guy?"

Guy turns around to face Allan. "I'm leaving. You obviously have no need of my help anymore, as is evidenced by your constant trying to kill me."

"But, where'll you go?"

"Where else is left?" He turned around and starts walking again. "Back to Nottingham."

* * *

I can't breathe. My eyes are shut tight, waiting, waiting… I hear Robin muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

All of a sudden, the rope goes slack. I land on the ground, gasping for air. Someone loosens the noose. I hear a grunt, and loud _clang_, and the chains fall off my wrists. Robin. I nearly collapse, but he holds me upright. "Come on," He says. "We've got to get you out of here."

I can hear blood rushing through my head, making me dizzy, but I stumble alongside Robin, making for the gates.

Suddenly, we are surrounded by four guards. Robin has to stop supporting me so he can fight them off. I grab a sword from the nearest fallen guard, but can hardly hold it up. Just as he is about to put the final blow on the last one, I spot something out of the corner of my eye.

Isabella.

"Robin! Look out!" I shove him to the side…

…And Isabella's spear goes straight through my stomach.

* * *

You are shoved back into the cell. All that's left is to wait for Isabella to prepare the gallows.

* * *

Gisborne stumbles towards the edge of the forest. He hears hoofbeats. Isabella's men have him surrounded in an instant. After tying him up and tossing him on a horse, they ride back to the castle.

When they arrive, Isabella comes out to greet him. "Well, well, well. Caught you!" She then notices the arrow protruding from Guy's chest. "Oh, dear. Got into a fight with your new friend Hood, then, didn't you?" She examines it closer. "Oh, this won't do at all." She reaches forward and yanks the arrow out. Guy yells. "That's better. Now, would you mind giving you sister one reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

He remains silent.

"Do you want to tell me where Hood and his gang are?" No reply.

She turns away. "Oh well. I can still have the pleasure of killing you. Throw him in the dungeons… for now."

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of part two. Can you see how they all tie in now? I have a few different things planned for the next and possibly last chapter. Do you want me to keep doing this back-and-forth thing, of just stick with 3****rd**** person? Well, with that said, please review! See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I took out 2nd person this time, so it's just 1st and 3rd. It's really fun switching like this. You should try it sometime! Anyhoo, there is no back-and-forth stuff in this one. Just good, clean, chronological stuff. Read on!**

* * *

I stumble backwards as my sister lets go of the spear. She gapes at it; staring in shock and perhaps… remorse? The look disappears as I fall to the ground. Isabella turns around and runs back into the solitude of her castle.

"Gisborne… Why did you…"

I look up at Robin. "Because… Be- because I-" I turn my gaze to the gallows. "I didn't want to be remembered as Guy of Gisborne, the hard-hearted, evil, uncaring… I didn't want to be remembered as who I am. Maybe… I don't know. I couldn't let her destroy anything else I cared for. I reacted before I could think." I chuckle slightly. "I seem to always get into trouble every time I do that." I glance down at the spear protruding from me. "This time more than ever."

Robin sits down next to me. "I would never, not in this lifetime or in the next, think of you as an evil person. You shouldn't either. You- you just saved my life. I'm grateful." Is it my imagination, or is his voice getting fainter? "I'll get you back to the camp. This doesn't have to be the end…"

Then, everything goes black.

* * *

The gang stops when they reach approximately the halfway mark between them and the camp. Allan glances behind them. "Hey, where's Robin?" at the same time that Kate said, "Where's Guy?"

Then they hear movement in the trees. John readies his staff, while Tuck puts a hand on it, clearly stating, "Don't attack until we know what it is."

Voices come from the direction of the castle. "I told you, I don't need your help, Robin."

"You can barely stand up on your own! You _will_ put your arm around me."

"Fine."

Guy and Robin come stumbling into the gang's line of vision. Kate runs up to Robin and hugs him. "Thank God you're alright!"

Robin looks down at Gisborne, who is about to collapse. "You might want to thank _him_, too."

That's when everyone notices the big, honking spear sticking out of Guy. Tuck goes over to help Robin. "Lay him down. I need to get a better look at this." They gently set Gisborne on the leafy foliage of the forest. Tuck examines the wound, occasionally prodding at it. Gisborne grimaces, but says nothing. He then turns Guy over to see if it had gone all the way through. It had.

He shakes his head, and then looks up at the others gathered around. "I don't think there's much I can do. The spear has gone all the way through, which would be good news if this was simply an arrow. But if we try to cut off the spearhead, it will splinter and act as barbs if we pull it out. It will cause even more damage if we pull it out the other way. But, if we leave it in there…" He trails off, but everyone knows the word he's trying to avoid. _Die_.

"Robin." Robin looks down at Guy. "You have to pull it out." Robin begins to protest, but Gisborne is persistent. "You have to. Please."

The Lord of Sherwood doesn't know what to do. "I couldn't. Not after all we've been through-"

"-Forget those times." He interrupted. "You would have gladly done it in the Holy Land. Remember what I've done to you. To Kate. To-" His voice falters. "To Marian. Please. Forget about anything that once tied us together. Remember your hatred towards me. Pull it out."

"No. I- I can't."

Guy nodded, like he expected this. "Then, I guess…" He grasps Robin's hand. "You're too loyal. That can be dangerous." He smiles. "But not always." His left hand inches towards the spear. "Thank you, Robin… for everything."

Gisborne wraps his hand around the shaft, takes a deep breath and, before anyone can stop him, pulls it out. He cries out in pain, but won't stop until the entire spear is out.

* * *

I can feel myself getting weaker by the second. The bloody spear in my hand feels like a deadweight. It's done. I look up at the gang, but mostly Robin. "I didn't think I would ever die trying to protect someone, least of all Robin Hood."

Robin looks on the verge of tears. "We- we can get you back to camp. We can-"

"No." I smile. "Like I said, too loyal. You have to leave. Isabella will be coming. I know she will. If you take me back, you'll only be leaving a trail for her to find. You have to leave me here."

"But-"

"I can distract her long enough for you to get to the camp." I wave the spear at him. "You'll have to run. You can't stop. You can't look back."

He swallows, slowly rising to his feet. Kate grabs his arm. "Come on!" She looks at me one last time. "I- I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened."

I shake my head. "Were you the one that pushed me in front of a spear-wielding Isabella? Stop thinking like that. I'll be… fine…" I was running out of breath to speak. She nods, and then leads the others towards the Outlaw's Camp.

I somehow crawl to a tree and lean with my back up against it; spear in hand. Then, I wait.

* * *

Isabella nearly rides past the broken body of her brother. She realizes what it is, and then clambers down off her horse to get a closer look. She approaches slowly, not sure if he's dead or not. She steps closer, then stops. She could see him breathing. It was faint, but she could see the rise and fall of his chest.

Guy looks up at his sister. "So, you made it. Took you long enough."

"Don't act like you're glad to see me. Where's Robin Hood and the rest of his filthy gang?"

"Do you really think that I would betray the one person who actually excepts me? A clue: no." He chuckles, then becomes serious again. "I know you want to kill me. Why don't you just finish the job?"

She shakes her head. "I want Hood. You're already seconds away from death. I don't need the pleasure of getting the final stab. I want to see you writhe in pain as you slowly, ever so slowly, drift over to the next life." She leans down. "But, I can make your last few moments miserable." She pulls out a long, wicked-looking dagger.

Gisborne takes a deep breath. "And I wouldn't blame you."

"What?" She stops. Then, she shakes her head again. "No. You are _not_ going to make me feel sorry for you. This is exactly what you deserve!"

He nods. "I know." He smiles. "But, I got what I wanted. You've wasted all your time with me. Robin Hood and the rest are all safe at their camp. You'll never find them."

In a fit of rage, she kicks Gisborne in the chest. He gasps, looking down at the gaping hole in his stomach. Blood has nearly soaked his shirt through. _Today is… a good... day to… die…_ he thought.

Isabella stares for moment, not sure of what had just happened. Gisborne's entire body went limp, and the spear he had been holding fell out of his grasp.

He was gone.

* * *

**That's the end! or is it…? If you want me to, I can write an extra chapter. Maybe Guy somehow survived. What would happen if he does? How would Robin find out? You can find answers to all these questions and more if you tune in next time! ****_Adventures in Odyssey_**** is production of- Knock it off, automatic brain! Well, see ya!**


End file.
